Forbidden Love
by zerOtodona
Summary: I was always watching, but never really a loud to help because of my brother. To stay safe and never feel the rush of danger. This one time, I want to feel the danger of love. RukiaXkenpachi. M-rated. Yes, this one has a lemon in it. So enjoy and review.


**Hi everyone who reads this story. I made this story because I am enthralled by Rukia and Kenny so yeah. This is a one shot just for them and it is the first one that anyone has ever made of theirs that is a m-rated love story. For those who don't like this couple or thinks it's weird… well, just read it first then, tell me what you think. Everything may not be perfect, but come on, I'm so not perfect. Plus, I don't own them… and if I did then Gin would kidnap Rukia from Ichigo. Peace!**

**Forbidden Love**

_Soul Society…_

After the run in with ex-captain Sosuke Aizen, I stayed in the Soul Society to start regaining my strength. I had missed the power of being a true Soul Reaper, even if I do not have Bankai. During the day, my brother would watch me, making sure I wouldn't leave the grounds of our house. What was the point if I was not important like my sister. Maybe I was his last tie to her.

Sick of being trapped in the Kuchiki manor, I wander off into the forest that smelt as if death itself had been waking within the Earth under my feet. All these years and I have never been within the mounds of trees. I heard that Captain Kenpachi would come here and train his team, but I do not believe that a captain would leave the Soul Society to train his team. Why would he need to?

" Fool," I commented to the captain's fighting style. It's straight forward and the man never thought of strategy when it came to battle. " He'll get himself killed."

" Who will get "himself" killed?" a deep, ragged voice behind me asked.

Out of instinct, I turned pulling my blade from it's holster toward the man. To my surprise, what I faced wasn't his face, but his chest. A giant? I looked farther up, meeting a cold, dead stare. Bewilder, I put my sword away and bowed in respect to the giant.

" I'm sorry, Captain," I commented, a bit embarrassed about reacting in such a way. After all, he was the only man I have ever heard with his voice. " You surprised me. I ask for your forgiveness."

Kenpachi had a look of disbelief, then a sudden burst of laughter came from him, confusing me more. Was this a joke to him? Did he think that I thought I had been rude? What in the hell was so funny?

" Captain!" I yelled, displeased by his action, but then continued softly. " Captain Kenpachi, what is so funny?"

He stopped as suddenly as he started to laugh, which scarred me. The taller man gave me a smirk, then started to walk away from me. Now, I'm way too confused. What did that mean?

Growling angrily, I ran to catch up with him and find out why he was being rude. Having a hard time running in the baby blue yukata I was wearing, I slipped off the sandals and held up the robe above my lower thighs. I could grab the sandals later when I headed home. After a little, I caught up with the man.

" Excuse me for asking," I said in a light pant, " but what was so funny?"

" Hmm?" Kenpachi responded still walking, but he slowed for me to keep up easier. " Oh, you reminded me of a small attack dog I had saw once in the human world."

I almost choked in disbelief that he just said that. I thought for a moment and came up with a mental image of me looking like a small puppy attacking a huge wolf. A smile creep on my lips. I would have to draw that when I got home.

" Why are you following me?" he asked out of the blue.

" Oh, uh, well," I blushed a little, while stumbling over what I should say, " I just… wanted to know what was so funny. Yeah, that's all.""

" And here I thought you were going to tell me off for being rude," Kenpachi grinned, " but I guess you only do that to your boyfriend."

" Boyfriend?" I questioned. " I don't have a boyfriend. Who are you-?" I saw him give me a bigger grin. " Ichigo! No, you got the wrong idea. I would never go out with a moron or a human for that matter. What gave you that idea anyway?"

" From the way he was acting to save you," Kenpachi answered now with a frown. " Everyone in the Soul Society just figured that you two had something with how he went through all the trouble to save you."

" WHAT!" I growled with my cheeks burning. " No-who would-how could anyone think that! We are just friends, you got that!" Then I remembered who I was talking to and blushed redder. " I'm sorry for my out burst, Captain."

A chuckle escaped him as he lightly gave my hair a ruffle. " That's the Rukia I heard about," he grinned again. Kenpachi walked away from me and this time I didn't follow him.

This captain, this man treated me as if I was in his squad; or even, his friend. I was always told to act proper around my surpieror, but the captain wanted me to act as if I was around Ichigo… Ichigo. Damn! How could anyone think that?

I started back the way I came as the day started to fade away. My sandals were still in the same spot as I had left when I returned to the area. What was the point in wearing them now that my feet were dirty? So, I just picked them up and continued on my way. Looks like I would be taking my bath tonight.

After a little, I got to the Kuchiki complex and entered the gate while waving to the guards. They stopped me and the eldest of the two said, " Lady Rukia, where have you been? Lord Byakuya has been asking where you were. Please get inside before it gets any darker."

" I will and thanks for more or less the heads up," I smiled at the two, then went inside the gates.

Walking into the back to get to my room, I was hoping Byakuya wouldn't notice me, but of course, he was one step ahead of me. Still wearing his stoic facial expression, I could see the itsy-bitiest annoyance in his eyes. I frowned now that my good day would blow-up in my face.

" Where were you?" Byakuya questioned, looking at my bare feet and hiked up yukata. " Fighting a bear?"

" No, Brother," I answered formally. " I was taking a stroll around the forest."

" Without your shoed on?" He frowned as I stepped up on the wooden floor.

" I like the dirt under my feet," I lied, placing my shoes on the ground.

" You look as if you have been running," he continued trying to find out what I have been doing in the forest.

" Just trying to build my stamina up again," I softly smiled, remembering the real reason for my running. I placed my sword in the corner of my room after I walked in. Byakuya followed not getting off the subject.

" Why is your yukata hiked up?" the raven hair male asked.

" I was running, Brother," I answered calmly. " Why are you asking so many questions?"

" I am just looking out for you," he replied, standing in front of the door.

" There is nothing to look after me for," I commented, crossing my arms. " Aizen is gone and we are both health. Soon, I shall be back in my squad and you shall be leading yours. Besides, so what if I was in the forest talking with-." I froze at what I was saying. Shit!

" Talking with who?" Byakuya questioned in a slight defense. " Rukia, who were you talking with?"

" No one important," I piped, trying to think up a good lie, but not getting any ideas, " just Captain Kenpachi."

"Kenpachi Zaraki?" He said bewilder. " What were he doing in the forest? No, what were you "two" doing in the forest together?"

" Don't blow this out of proportion, Byakuya!"" I almost yelled, feeling a light sweat. " We just talked for a bit, that's all. I swear to you!""

" Rukia…" Byakuya frown, using a disappointed voice. " I can not permit you to talk with him when you are alone. What would people say if—"

" You mean like with Ichigo!" I yelled. " He told me the rumors within the Soul Society walls! Tell me, is it true?"

" Yes, rumors of that boy and you have been traveling within the air of the Soul Society," he answered with a look of pain for me.

" Damn it!" I swore, my fists clinched to the point of pain. " There was nothing between us!"

" I'll have to disagree with you, Rukia," Brother said in a soft tone. " You mean a lot more to that boy than you think. Why did he risk his life for yours?"

" No, he only did that because he is foolish!" I cried in disbelief to the truth. " Ichigo only saved me because I am his friend. He would have done the same for Orhima, Chad, and even, Uruyu!"

" Tell yourself that, Rukia," Byakuya said quietly, walking out the door. " Good night."

" Good night, Brother," I whispered as he shut the sliding door.

The next morning, I dress in the formal robes of a Soul Reaper, which were black and white. After adding my sword and stopping for breakfast, I grabbed my sandals and headed for the forest again. Today, I would practice handling my sword again. Sode no Shirayuki was probably getting rusty from lack of use. Guess I should pack a lunch. Oh well…

Traveling back into the tree infested woods, bad jokes aside, I stumbled upon a clearing with broken rocks and destroyed trees. Who would do this to these poor items of nature? Maybe I found "their" training field… or an angry villain's. I continued to walk when I noticed "his" hair.

Freezing, I stopped in mid-step trying not to make a noise. Byakuya told me to stay away from Captain Kenpachi, I suppose I should do as he wishes. Why does this always happen to me? Turning, I started to walk away from the seemly sleeping man.

" Where are you going, small fry?" Kenpachi said in a relaxed tone.

Freezing again, I wasn't sure what I should do. Answer him or do as my brother asked of me. So, I did the proper thing. " Who the hell are you calling small fry!? " I bellowed. Did I say proper, well, I don't really know what I meant.

The eye-patched man let out a laugh. I had to emit, I kinda like his laugh. It was deep and hardy, but not insulting like ex-captain Gin Ichimaru's was. I wonder why I could make him laugh like this?

" Really though," Kenpachi smiled over to me as he finished laughing, " Where are you going? I don't bite, you know."

" My brother said not to talk to you," I frowned, crossing my arms.

" Byakuya has a stick up his ass," he responded standing up to face me fully.

" DON'T talk about my brother like that, Captain," I hissed in defense.

" Well, well," Kenpachi grinned like a jackal, " little Rukia has some balls."

I felt my cheeks burn a harsh red at his comment. I would not let him get away with saying that. " Draw your sword, Captain Kenpachi," I said, drawing Sode no Shirayuki out of it's holster.

" So, you want to teach me a lesson, huh?" he mocked, but also pulled the unnamed sword out. " Tell you what, let's make a bet. If you win, I'll apologize, but if I win, then you got to do as I say. What about it, little Rukia?"

" Deal!" I exclaimed as I rushed him.

Sode no Shirayuki slammed against no name causing sparks to fall from the two. I suppose I am a little angry from his comments, but I'm not trying to kill him… like I could. I jumped back a couple of steps to get some more distance from my first failed attack.

" Are you trying to kill me?" Kenpachi asked oh-so-simply.

" Maybe…" I answered, then went for him again. " Why…" I asked, slamming my sword against his again "… do you ask?"

" Oh, just wanted to know," he smiled, pushing me back. " When people fight, normally, they have the thought to kill."

" Well, what do you expect?" I smiled.

This time, he jumped at me and brought down his sword. The force knocked Sode no Shirayuki from my hands, making me roll to the side. That could have killed me, if he had been trying. I took cover behind one of the cracked rocks to think of my next move. I may have speed to my advantage, but he still had strength to his. Well, he wasn't captain for nothing.

" Come on out, Rukia," Kenpachi taunted. " Or are you too scared to face me?"

" Damn it!"" I whispered, looking over the rock to see he had my sword in his other hand. I took off running from the rock and started a spell. " Take this… Hell Fire Blast!"

A fireball about the size of a small watermelon shot from my hand at the older man. Grinning, Kenpachi dodged, throwing my sword towards me. It cut the sleeve of my robes making a light cut on my upper arm. Growling, I picked up my sword and ran at him again. I swung and missed as Kenpachi side step my attack. He brought the flat of his sword and smacked my bottom.

" Eek!" I squeaked from sudden surprise. I jumped away, blushing as I held my backside. " What the hell!" I yelled with my voice cracking. " How dare you do that!"

Kenpachi laughed, enjoying my little outburst. " You left yourself open," he stated. " So, I was entitled to do so."

My face burned red with embarrassment that I just, more or less, got spanked by the older male. " Well, I growled, getting my voice back to normal, " it won't happen again! Sode no Shirayuki… release!"

My dull colored blade and hilt turned a brilliant snow white color with a tail of the same pureness. A look of awe came from the captain at the sight. Growling in a deep tone, he ran at me. I guess he had heard the stories of what my blade could do to people.

I turn the blade and slashed upward to release a small ice attack. If it hit him anywhere, it would freeze some part of his body and I could win. The giant man flash stepped the ice attack and disappeared from my sight. How could someone that big be so fast?

Calmly, I looked around not finding him. " Too slow, little Rukia," Kenpachi breathed on my neck as he grabbed my sword holding hand with his. Shock and terror came over me as I tried to pull out from his grip, but his other arm snaked around my waist, pulling me to him. Stretching my arm against his chest, I was forced to drop Sode no Shirayuki to the ground.

" I win," he smiled, not letting me go.

" You think you won?" I growled, not liking the position I was in.

" No, I know I have," he purred. " If I remember right with our bet, you have to do as I say."

" What do you want?" I questioned, feeling my heart race.

" To do what you desire me for," he answered, awaking an ache with in my heart.

" You know I desire no one," I whispered, lying, just like how I was lying to myself about Ichigo's feelings.

" One night, it's all I will ask of you, Rukia," Kenpachi said, his voice low with a hungry lust.

" But what if it turns to more then one night, Captain?" I frowned and emphasized on the captain. " What if someone were to find out?"

" Don't ask what if," he answered, letting me go from his grip. " Think of the what could have beens." He held his hand out softly in front of me. " It's your choice, Rukia. No one is forcing you into it, but yourself. What do you say?"

I closed my eyes, thinking about what to do. On one hand, I wouldn't take his hand and be prefect like my brother. Though on the other hand, I could take his hand and feel the danger of lust. What if it turns into love? Well, you never know until you try and who said I was prefect.

I lightly placed my hand on the palm of his. " Yes," I answered, sure of my choice. Kenpachi's hand softly enclosed mine and we started to walk in silence after we got our swords.

We stopped in front of a small empty shack. I looked at him confused, but he grinned down at me as he pushed open the door. To my surprise, there was a small bed with food and water spiels in the corner. This must be where he had taken off to train and be by himself.

" Cozy," I smiled as he shut the door. " Could use dusting."

" So, you're going to be a smart ass again?" he questioned.

" Only to you, Kenpachi," I answered, saying his name for the first real time. I liked how it rolled off my tongue and it left a small tingle after saying it on my lips. " Do you not want me to be?" I asked, pulling him forward until our noses almost touched.

" No, I like a strong woman," he replied, " and you are that woman, Rukia."

Lightly, I pressed my lips to his. Surprisingly, they were soft: even softer then mine. I felt his tongue travel my lower lip asking for permission to explore. I opened my mouth letting the wet, soft muscle inside of my cavern. A playful fight started as we battled our two muscles together. In the end, I let him win as he pulled me closer to his warming body.

We parted after a few more moments of false passion. I felt my cheeks lightly burn from the moment and a small sigh left me. I encircled my arms around his neck as he held me to him, his large hands around the small of my back. Smiling, I rested the side of my head on his semi-bare chest, hearing his heart beat.

" Rukia…," Kenpachi softly growled in deep lust.

" Hmm?" I wondered, circling my fingers on the muscle in front of them, then slipped them into the underneath of his robe.

" Nothing…," he murmured, now playing with my raven colored hair.

The firm muscles under my hand warmed as I traced over them nimbly. My hand slowly rose from his rock hard abs, over an aroused nipple, to slide up on his shoulder. Teasingly, I did the same with my other hand while I butterfly kissed up his chest to the highest point I could. Hotly, I stripped off the top of his robes, so they would hang at his white belt. I study each of his scars, taking in all the battles he must of had over the many thousands of years of life. Each a story and memories of the past. I let my tongue travel the longest across his chest.

" Rukia…," Kenpachi groaned, as I let my hands run along what curves he had.

" What, Kenpachi?" I purred, licking a different scar. " Do you like this?"

" Yes…," he manage to said as his grip tighten around me.

I let my hands drift to the white belt, then ran them over his aroused member. Going back, I undid the belt letting it fall along with his robes and pants. I took in the sight of his large manhood, unafraid to be hurt by it. I kissed him again, but this time it was different as I lead him to the bed. Passion, love, bliss, is what I felt as our tongues danced with each other again. I set him down, running my fingers through his spiky, black hair. The bells on the tips of the spikes rang in tune with our kiss.

I made our lips part, both not truly wanting too. A sly smile curved on my thin lips as I walked a little way, teasing with the sway of my hips. He grinned as if knowing what I was going to do. In turn, I took off only the black robe top leaving only the blood stained white one on, showing a bit of my breast. Dropping the black robe with one hand out, I asked, " Tell me, Kenpachi, what do you like better…" I started to slip off the white robe to revile the pureness of my pale skin; except, for the small cut on my upper arm, "…do I look better with or without my top?" I unveiled my top half fully.

" To me, either one," he answered, I could see his face slightly flushed, " but I prefer no top."

" Good answer," I said letting my belt fall, along with the black robe pants.

I walked over to him, letting him see me for the person I truly was, bare to the world and if he wanted more, I would give this man my love. We were naked in front of each other, no secrets would be left between us by the end of our lovemaking session. My soul finally felt free from the life I once had.

I placed my hand softly on the upper half of his neck, kissing with true passion as I kneeled, straggling his hips. Kenpachi let me make the moves, his hands setting on my pale hips, not forcing me down, but some support. I moved my tongue down his bottom lip to trace the side of his neck. My muscle drew a line from the tip of his ear to the crook of his lightly tan neck after I took off the collar he wore. Now licking and sucking, I bit softly, not wanting to hurt my new lover.

" Rukia…" Kenpachi breathed, as one of his hands ran down my back to squeeze my bottom softly, "…bite as hard as you want, you can't hurt me…"

I bit down with my dull canines, breaking the skin to draw a small amount of blood. His grip upon me tighten, showing that, indeed, he felt some pain. I licked the wound, then pushed the larger man on his back. My lips pasted lightly over his lips as I rose with a catty smile to set myself just before his member.

" Quit teasing me," Kenpachi muttered as I brushed my hand over the false bone. His eyes closed, half in pain from the engorge member and the other half in pleasure from the touch.

Giggling, I then whispered to him, " All right, Kenpachi." I kissed his neck again, placing my small hands on his chest as I lifted myself over the member. I felt a pinch and slight pain as I sat down on the large item. Wincing in pain, I felt his hand gently soothe my back. " I'm fine," I whispered, feeling my walls become use to the foreign object. My eyes met his.

I bent over, moving genitally up and down, kissing my new lover. His large hands traced my legs up to my hips, then rested on them. I made a small sound of approval against his lips. I felt his hand move farther up, moving over my tight stomach to cup my breast. A thumb rolled over a perk nipple as the ruff, tan skin moved over the small mound.

My core tighten as I moved my lips from his, causing his member to rub my clitoris. A low growl escaped Kenpachi as his hand fell back to my hips. This time, I placed my hands upon his chest and started to move my hips in a circle motion. Slowly at first, then a bit faster.

" Rukia…" he moaned as his grip tighten on my hips.

An ache of pleasure ran through me, almost to painfully in a way. I was so close to the top of heaven. I gave a mew as my walls started to tight around his member. "AH!" My eyes closed as blissful pleasure took over my mind as I climaxed.

The hands around my hips grip as Kenpachi released himself into my wetted core. Sweat fell from our bodies as we came out from our climax. Panting lightly, I looked down at him with a soft smirk, trying to get my normal composure back. Grinning at me, Kenpachi pulled me down for a playful kiss.

I moved to lay by his side with one of his arms around me, holding me as if I would leave him. " How was that?" I asked, trying to be as cute as I could.

Kenpachi gave a tired laugh, then answered smart ass like, " It was okay."

" Really," I joked, then started softly, " I thought it was the best I ever had."

I heard a chuckle above me as his arm held me closer. Now we had a bond that no one else had. It may have to be kept a secret, but I am willing to make a real relationship with this man. After a little, I fell asleep to be met by false land of peace and happiness. Memories of the past were like honey as they pasted me. The future, though, was still a mystery.

As the days went on, Kenpachi and I would secretly meet back in the little shack. We turned our hide away into a mini cottage, where we would continue our "excises" as we referred to it in the Soul Society. Ever so often, we walked past each other and slipped notes to one another. His were romantic or poems about me and I wrote dirty notes to him to balance it. Of course we would read them in private.

I think Byakuya knew what was going on between Kenpachi and me, but he never said anything against it. I supposed he approved of it: especially, since he would shoot down any rumors about us. Though, when ever I talked to Byakuya about why he would do it, he would always answer, " Love is hard to come by and keep". I guess he was referring to my sister when he answers me.

Reniji kept acting weird around me now. Every time he would open his mouth to talk to me, he would close it again and walk away with a blush. I never understood why, but I guess Byakuya told him about Kenpachi and me. Maybe the shock fried his brain or something.

" Still," I mused while walking down a path heading to met up with my love, " I'm glad that I said 'yes'."

" And I'm glad you did too," I heard the ruff voice of Kenpachi behind me. Smirking that he tried to scare me again, I gave him a playful "Hello" kiss.

" You know, I thought you would say that, Kenpachi," I smiled, wrapping my arm around his as we walked.

" Whatever you like to hear," he grinning. " I would do anything for you Rukia."

_End_

**Yah, baby! I got this one done fast, it took me three to five days to type this when I got the time. To tell you all the truth, I had a hard time writing this because, well, one, I never had sex and two, I never had a boyfriend… or first kiss. I'M SO LONELY! (sobs) Any way, I will up-date the Sakura and Madara story next, then post the first act of my next story. So now that you have read, now review! Also, please read my Kirby story people. There is nothing bad or creepy in it. I only got five reviews with that one and only one was negative. Remember what I like to say, " Tell me how you truly felt about the story and if you make me happy enough, then I will thank you… or piss me off enough , then I will insult you, but may also thank you. Plus, don't complain about my spelling and grammar errors. I'm doing the best that I can't. Love to you all and Bye- bye!**


End file.
